


Менее Божественное. Неудавшееся Чудо о Змие

by WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Hagiography - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2021, бумага, линер, пейринг не сложился)), христианская агиография
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 7. Спецквест Антагонистов WTF21, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Менее Божественное. Неудавшееся Чудо о Змие

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fvqlj8nurgs0647/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B5%20%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5.jpeg)


End file.
